My One and Only::Jeff Hardy
by BitterSweet-JackSparrowLove
Summary: Jeff Hardy OC love story, Not around the WWE, This is the kida story you want to read if you want to read about the hardys, Moore and Helms in action out of the WWE. Review?


A/N : Okay, this is a Jeff Hardy OC Love story, Its gunna have nothing to do with the WWE, Well Ish but sill, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shannon Moore, Gregory 'Shane' Helms all OC in North Carolina. They do go off to the WWE for their time. Now this is the first ive written about WWE people in a long time so please go easy on me lol.

Disclaimer : All wwe belong to wwe, Lis belongs to Lis, and Bex is my character.

My name is bex, 21 year old and my big brother, is a MooreOn. You guessed it, He's Shannon Moore. Now don't get me wrong, Living in the same house as Shannon is great, it's a lot of fun, but he is _really _protective. Like, Ive had this awesomely huge crush on Jeff Hardy since like, forever and Shannon wont let me sleep over at the hardy household for that reason. Wait, I lied, he let me sleep there once, when I was eighteen he had passed out, and I never even had my drivers permit then so I couldn't drive him home…And everyone else at the party were all drunk, making out or out cold on the floor matt with his dog on his stomach. That was one crazy ass night, But mom made sure Shannon brought me home before he had drinks, Which I don't think was very fair. But now that im 21...Hopefully some things have changed. Shannon wont even let me have Jeff's phone number, Yeah he lets me have Matt's phone number but not Jeff's' Only because I have a crush on him He's totally stupid.

My best friends name is Alissa Shes an awesome person, But she prefers to be called Lis' Its her nickname. Were like sisters, were really close, and she has this huge super massive crush on the older Hardy, Were always seen together, hardly apart, we have taken holidays, road trips I don't know, you name it, we've been it. Another friend of mine is Called Alyssa aka, Aly she's Mr, Helms baby sis, She's awesome too.

I have a Job thanks to my brother, as a tattoo artist, and he says I was born to work with the ink. I just wish I could hang out with the Hardys a lot more maybe stay over when they have parties, You know….

"Bex!!!" I heard my brother yell, I rolled my eyes and he opened my door, Note to self : I need a lock. Shannon came into my room, his jeans falling down his legs showing his black boxers with gray tight strap on the top.

"Shan! Pull your pants up!" I looked away and walked over to my snake tank, which held my harmless python. I reached in and Shannon's eyes widened .

"Get that thing away from me" Shannon glared at me, he hated my snake, I kept telling him it was harmless but he never agreed with me, "I came in here to see if you had seen my belt" Shannon admitted as he looked at the snake, not taking his eyes off it.

"Well last time I seen it, was last night around your waist now get out otherwise I'll get bam number three to nom on you" I laughed and Shannon ran out of my room shutting the door behind him. I smiled and kissed my snakes head gently and placed his on a stick stand I had made for him, He was like the best snake pet ever. "Stupid brother…"I laughed sitting on the side of my bed looking at Bam the third. I called him bam the third because I love Bam Margera, And Ryan Dunn Named his Snake Bam number two, SO yeah, this is the third Bam Bam.

_Your cruel deviceYour blood, like iceOne look could killMy pain, your thrill_

I heard my Mobile phone ringing, knowing it was Alissa at that moment the tune went off, I giggled and walked over to the bedside table picking it up and flipping it open.

"Hey girl!" I said cheerfully into the phone and I smirked hearing Lis laugh a little

_Hey! You wanna hang out today?…I can get Aly to Try and persuade Helms to persuade Matt to have a party, and see if you are allowed to stay the night, You have to be able to now…I mean your twenty, Shanny has to see it soon right?" I smiled and nodded, knowing she wouldn't have seen it I decided to respond_

"Yeah sounds good, I'll get my car and come pick you up, Then we'll head over to Helm's place" I said back to her and she mumbled something which I would have thought was a okay "Okay, I'll be there in a hour n half…I need to shower and everything see you later girlie" I smiled

"_Okay! See you later!" She replied and I smiled as we both hung up_

I looked at my alarm clock which read 9:30am. I sighed and walked over to Bam patting his head gently and giggling, I then walked out of my room taking a towel and going into the bathroom, turning the shower on, stripping off and getting inside. After about thirty minuets in the shower and Shannon banging on the door, telling me to hurry up in here. I finally shut off the shower, wrapping the towel around me, I went over to the sink and brushed my teeth before unlocking the door seeing my brother standing there.

"Its about time you got your ass outta a' shower sis…You take way too long in that thing" He complained and I rolled my eyes shaking my head, tightening the towel around my body as I walked into my bedroom shutting the curtains. I put Bam the third back into his heated tank, After that I walked over to the wardrobe getting out a pair of jeans and a white tank top bra and girl boxers. I put them all on, the jeans clinging to my waist and following my legs to the bottom hitting my feet, my plain white tank top clinging to my torso, showing my curves and showing a little bit of cleavage. I then placed on a silver chain around my neck, it had a cross on the end, Mine and Shannon's dad gave it to me before he died. That was a really sad day That stupid truck that crashed into him. I grabbed my car keys, Mobile phone and my house keys and walked out of my bedroom and into the hallway walking into my big brother in only a towel.

"Oh shanny! Get some pants on" I complained and he laughed walking into his bedroom I shook my head laughing slightly and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen seeing my mom sitting at the table with her friend having cups of coffee.

"Hey sweetie, where you heading?" She asked as I went over to the coats grabbing my CKY jacket. I put it on holding my car keys in my hand and looked at my mom starting to zip it up, only half way.

"Im going to pick up Lis, then were gunna go see Helms and then maybe Matt and Jeff" I replied, answering my moms question, I grabbed some money putting it into my pocket and walked over to my mom hugging her , she waved goodbye as I walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and out of the front door. I walked to the left and pressed the unlock button to open my car. After doing so I got into it, Putting on the radio with my windows down as I drove towards Lis's place. I smiled as _Taylor Swift's I'd lie _came onto the radio, I turned up the volume and bobbed my head singing along to the music. After about ten minuets drive, I finally got to Lis's house, I drove outside her house and beeped the horn smirking as she came to the window holding up two fingers as in a "_Two moments_" kinda wait. I giggled and waited in the car for her, after about three minuets of waiting, she finally came out of the house smiling, Her read hair down as she got into the car beside me. I looked around and backed up a little before turning a U turn and going on ahead back the way I came.

"Your close to as crazy as Jeff while driving…" Lis giggled and I smirked looking her way I chuckled and yawned as I drove down a road, turning a corner and then another corner to Shane's street. I looked over at her and laughed a little.

"Who tought me how to drive?" I asked and She looked at me nodding her head getting the point laughing, Which I joined in on.

"Yeah okay then, "he laughed as I slipped in my _Paramore CD, Me and Lis singing along to it as we drove up onto the curb outside of Shane's Home. I smirked and turned the engine off and looking at Lis, she nodded and we both got out of the car shutting the doors. We walked up to the door me pressing the lock button and the lights flashed. We got to the door and I knocked three times. Then Aly came and opened it smirking._

"_Hey Aly" me and Lis said in together, looking at each other and then laughing, Aly joining in. After a few moment, we all calmed down and headed inside of the house with Aly and into the sitting room, all of us sitting the lazy boy chairs. _

"_So…we've come to ask you, to ask your bro to ask matt to have a party tonight" I said and Aly looked at me a little confused, then getting what I said nodding._

"_okay, be right back then!" She smirked and got up from her seat running out of the room and up the stairs. Me and Lis sat in silence relaxing and thinking on what would happen at the party if their was one. I mean, It would be awesome Hopefully I could convince my mom and brother to let me sty a night everyone else gets to, why cant I, Just because I have a major crush on Jeffers doesn't mean I cant stay for one night… Right?_


End file.
